


Gallagher电影之夜/Gallagher Movie Night

by Alice007Cam



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, M/M, Mickey is a hottie!, Minor's watching porn, Porn Watching, Sex Tapes, Straight characters sexually confused
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 18:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice007Cam/pseuds/Alice007Cam
Summary: 简介：轮到Carl挑电影了，所以这是个把Ian一直藏在床底下的动作片DVD拿出来看的好时机。





	Gallagher电影之夜/Gallagher Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gallagher Movie Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5766781) by [kubrickpotter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kubrickpotter/pseuds/kubrickpotter). 



> 原作者备注：
> 
> 我写这篇是因为大家都很喜欢我上一篇文，那篇里Fiona开始意识到Mickey有多么性感火辣。是时候轮到别人意识这件事了。
> 
> 译者备注：
> 
> 这篇藏在手机里好久了，一直没想到要翻。很早之前就去问了授权，一直没得到回复，所以暂无授权，侵权就删。  
>  配合卷卷画的一张图食用最佳：http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=246978&extra=&highlight=%BA%DA%C0%CF%B4%F3&page=5

**Gallagher Movie Night**  
**by kubrickpotter**

 

分级：E级 (Explicit)  
美剧：Shameless (US)  
人物关系：Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich  
出场人物：Fiona Gallagher, Lip Gallagher, Veronica Fisher, Kev Ball, Carl Gallagher, Debbie Gallagher, Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher  
其他标签：性爱录像带，肛交，意外的窥淫，未成年人看片，看片，异性恋人物性困惑，Mickey火辣到爆炸！  
系列：Mickey Milkovich is Hot 的第二部分  
状态：原文发布于 2016-01-19，英文词数：2876，中文字数：4895  
原作链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/5766781

 

**Gallagher电影之夜**

 

简介：

轮到Carl挑电影了，所以这是个把Ian一直藏在床底下的动作片DVD拿出来看的好时机。

 

原作者备注：

我写这篇是因为大家都很喜欢我上一篇文，那篇里Fiona开始意识到Mickey有多么性感火辣。是时候轮到别人意识这件事了。

译者备注：

这篇藏在手机里好久了，一直没想到要翻。很早之前就去问了授权，一直没得到回复，所以暂无授权，侵权就删。

 

 

 

Carl觉得不需要跟他的兄弟们共享一个房间真是太好了。虽然Liam仍跟他住一间，但他是如此的安静，感觉就像他一个人住一间一样。Lip在上大学，而Ian则住在了Milkovich家。尽管有时候他会想念他们，但他绝对不想念伴随着他们仨青年时光的鼾声与气味。

Ian的床依然在房间里的那一角，仍旧被军队海报包围着，也仍旧铺着被单以防哪天晚上他想回来睡。Carl喜欢翻弄Ian留在家里的东西。他有许多很棒的关于枪支的杂志，还有军人的照片，其中一些甚至缺胳膊少腿的，这点令Carl十分着迷。他并没有去阅读附在照片旁边的文章描述，不用去读那背后的悲剧故事他也能欣赏那粗砺的伤口。

Ian还收着一些DVD。看起来像是战争片，有时候封面上还有着可怕的身处战场之人的图片。Carl一直都想拿出来看看，所以当Gallagher电影之夜又一次到来，并且轮到Carl挑选之时，他立刻就知道自己想看些什么。

封面图看起来蛮恶心的。有个人躺在地上，肠子都露在了外面，而另一个头盔上有着红色十字的人正在给他缠绷带。电影的名字叫，“孟买的炸弹”，还打着R级的标签。幸运的是Liam今天跟Vee的妈妈待在一起，而Ian打了电话回来说他今天来不了了，所以他也不会因为Carl翻了他的东西而生气。

Carl下楼看见了坐在沙发上的Fiona，Vee和Kev。Vee坐在了中间，腿上放着一桶爆米花。周末回家的Lip则坐在了扶手椅上，这让Debbie和他不得不又一次坐在地板上。作为家中最小的一员真是糟糕透了。他等不及自己能支使Liam的那一天了。

“我拿到啦，”他的声音中满含胜利，将DVD举在空中晃了晃。

Debbie伸手去抢，正准备把碟片放入时，对封面做了个苦脸。“咦惹，这看起来好恶心。”

“我也是这么想的！”Carl傻笑着。

Kev不满地呻吟了一声，嘴里满是爆米花。“我们要看的该不是你待会用来撸管的变态血腥片子吧？”

Vee在他胳膊上打了一巴掌。“别说那么他妈恶心的话。”

“赶紧放那该死的电影行不，”Lip浏览着手机不耐烦地说道。

Debbie挪着膝盖前进，打开了DVD播放器然后将碟片放了进去。看到那张CD那暗示着私自翻版的纯白的盘面，她甚至都没有眨眼。她们家大部分的DVD都是盗版的。

屏幕一开始是全黑的，他们都准备着看到一些上下移动的人头，那种在电影院影片开场前大家各自找到座位的场景。但那并没有发生。画面突然切换到了一双穿着运动鞋的脚，而镜头晃荡着对焦着地面。

“噢，真棒，又一个前卫的手持摄像机录下来的电影，”Fiona讽刺道。

Carl对她嘘声道，将屁股往前挪了挪好靠近电视。

 **“你是打算站在那一整天吗？”** 某个屏幕外的人说道。

Lip皱起了眉头。那声音听起来很熟。

 **“还在试着搞清楚怎么弄呢，”** 另一个声音嘟哝着。这次是持着相机的人的声音。

“什么鬼？”Lip倾身向前咕哝道。

就在这时镜头抬了起来，屏幕上赫然出现的是Mickey Milkovich，他得意地笑着看着镜头，胳膊交叠着靠在那目前仍位于Carl和Liam卧室里的衣柜。

“这他妈的是什么鬼？”Fiona皱起了眉。她看向了Carl。“你从哪拿到这个的？”

Carl耸了耸肩，很明显因为这不是他所期待的动作片而失望着。“在Ian的床下找到的。”

Fiona和Vee对视了一眼，想到了同一件事。

“把它关掉。”说着Fiona快速坐直了身体。谁都没有半点动静，都目不转睛地看着电视。

那个屏幕上的Mickey，看起来比现在年轻一些，他的发型跟现在不一样，感觉貌似是一年前左右的样子，将胳膊垂在了身侧，开口道， **“你在等什么呢，Gallagher？”**

屏幕转为了黑色，Lip和Fiona都放心地叹了口气。Kev和Vee却呻吟了一声，貌似十分失望。

Fiona正准备骂他们那么变态的时候，一声尖锐的呻吟声从电视机的音响中传了出来，回响着。

屏幕上的是Mickey Milkovich。赤裸着。仰躺着。他的膝盖弯起，双腿大分。他们正俯视着他，正如手持相机的那个人—Ian—正向下盯着他那赤裸的全身。

Mickey正轻声呻吟着，全身按着某个节奏律动着，他的手则紧抓着脑袋下的枕头，他的胳膊抬起好似在投降。

屏幕之后，Ian正喘着粗气，发出着细细小小的咕哝声。

看到这一幕没人有任何动作。Fiona感觉心脏卡在了喉咙里，Lip感觉耻辱的不行，而年纪最小的两个人尴尬却目不转睛地盯着看。然而他们最好的朋友和邻居却挂上了最灿烂的笑容。他们开心地傻笑着。

**“噢，yeah，Ian。”**

Mickey低语着，上气不接下气地呻吟着，这让年纪最大的Gallagher从座位上跳了起来。

“行了，到此为止。把它关掉。

”别啊！“Vee和Kev都叫喊道。

”你们他妈的在逗我吗？”说着，Fiona冲向了电视机。

Vee猛地伸出了手，差点打翻放在腿上的爆米花。“我想看嘛！”

“你他妈为什么会想看这种东西？”Lip问到，尽着自己的最大努力去忽略那仍从电视机里传出来的声音，以及他的弟弟妹妹仍盯着屏幕看的事实。

“别告诉我你就没有那么一点点的好奇Mickey Milkovich在床上是什么样子？”她的问题是冲着Fiona的，而她咬着唇的样子就足够说明答案了。

“有没有搞错？”Lip叫喊道。“你他妈为什么想看那种东西？”他看向了Kev，“拜托配合一下诶。”

“伙计，我知道这很操蛋不过我还蛮想看的。”Kev耸了耸肩，没有半点为之羞愧的神色，他试图看向仍站着的Fiona，却被Vee抓住了。

“行，好吧，但那可是我们的弟弟在上别人啊！”

“反正你又看不见他。”Kev辩解道。

“对啊。”Vee点了点头。“就假装那是其他人嘛。”

Fiona慢慢地坐了下来，对摇了摇头却并没从椅子上站起身去关掉电视的Lip耸了耸肩。

“不过小孩子们可不能看。”Fiona说道。

“什么？”Debbie说道。“我可不是个小孩子，Fiona，我都15了。”

“那又怎样？”

“那我就可以看我想看的了。”Debbie交叠起了胳膊，继续看着屏幕上进行着的性爱，显示着她是半厘米都不会离开的。

Carl看起来甚至都没听见他们的半句对话，他是如此地聚精会神于电视上的影片。

Fiona缓缓向后靠着身子，准备着接受某些尴尬而令人困惑的影评。Vee拍了拍她的膝盖。

“这可真是太操蛋了，”说着，她抓起了一把爆米花。

 

**“那么爽吗，Mickey？”说着，Ian通过Mickey偷来的相机上的小液晶屏看着他。镜头里的Mickey是如此好看。他那苍白的躯体，在Ian进出之时泛着情动的红，被汗水打湿着。**

**“嗯啊。”Mickey点了点头，他的眼睛闭着，手攥着拳放在脑边。他太他妈的好看了。**

**Ian将相机平移向下展示着Mickey的身体，在那贴靠在肚子上，又硬又粉的，微微泛红的鸡巴处停了下来，龟头处泛着亮光，前液一股股地漏出。**

** Ian松松地握住了他的分身，撸动了几下，从屏幕上看着Mickey的腹部肌肉紧缩着，听见了一声漏出来的’呃啊’。Ian几乎没怎么碰Mickey的阴茎，知道自己光是用屌操进他的屁股就能让他高潮了。Mickey也更喜欢那样，他说那是他所经历过的最棒的高潮。只不过有时候Ian会忍不住去抚弄Mickey腿间僵直的分身，它是如此美丽地挺立着，渴望地流着液体。 **

**“你的鸡巴可真他妈的—”Ian将镜头下移看到了自己的阴茎在Mickey的体内进进出出，抽着气说不出完整的话，他的节奏缓慢却有力。“操，这屁股，我的天。太他妈的棒了。”**

**他拉近了镜头，聚焦在了他的鸡巴扩张着Mickey粉嫩小穴的样子上。**

** “我操，看看这个。”Ian喃喃道。 **

** 他缓慢地抽出了自己的分身，直到只有龟头被Mickey的菊穴包裹着。当他将头部滑出来时，他缓缓地用龟头蹭着Mickey泛着水光的小穴。听见了一声微不可查的呻吟，他抬起了头但仍把镜头聚焦于那完美的屁股上。 **

** Mickey的脸红扑扑的，眼睛睁开了一道细缝。Ian微笑地看着他，缓慢地将镜头上移对准Mickey的脸。Mickey低下头看着镜头，知道自己正直直地凝视着Ian的双眼。他咬住了下唇，Ian则呻吟着再次冲撞进他的体内。 **

** 镜头记录下了Mickey被猛力进入而全身颤动的样子，他的眼睛再次闭上了，喉间溢出了一声哽咽的哭喘，脑袋则向后仰着。Ian用力地咽了咽，继续在他身体里冲刺。 **

 

 

“我勒个槽，”Vee看到Mickey被用力的冲撞时低声说着。“那男孩可真会享’受’。”

“卧槽还真是，”Kev低语道，毫不在乎自己居然觉得这整个场面该死的火辣。

Fiona正用力的吞咽着，她的脸红的不行。Lip也脸颊泛红，自从看见了Mickey小穴的近景之后就开始了，那可是他从来不想看见的东西。

 

**“到上面来，”Ian沉下声命令道。**

**“好。”Mickey被迫动了起来，他的眼睛仍然紧闭着，脸上仍一副性福满足的样子。“好。”**

**Ian交换了他们的体位好让Mickey坐在了Ian的大腿上，Ian则平躺在床上。他将相机放在了身旁的床头柜上，调整了镜头的角度好让画面对准自己肩膀以下，他的脸在镜头之外，而Mickey全身都在画面之内，赤裸着，性奋着，骑坐在Ian的鸡巴上。真美。**

**“赶紧的，”Ian不满地嘟哝道，微微将他的胯部往上推。**

**“嗯，好，”Mickey小声呻吟着，然后该死的全根压入。他像骑着一匹亡命逃跑的马一样骑着Ian，又快、又猛、还该死的平稳。Ian不得不抓住Mickey的胯骨好让自己有所依靠，以免彻底飞裂四散。**

**“噢操，噢操，噢操，”Ian一遍又一遍呻吟着，而Mickey的脸上不再是几分钟前那副被操爽的顺服神色，他咧开嘴角笑着看着Ian，将他骑压进床垫里。**

**“真他妈的个好阴茎，Gallagher。”Mickey扭动着胯部，将手放在Ian的腹部以保持平衡。“在我体内真该死的深，我的天。”**

**“该死的，Mickey。”Ian抽气道。**

 

 

现在Kev和Lip都身子前倾地坐着，盯着屏幕看着了。是啊那是个男的，而且不是随意哪个路人，而是Mickey该死的Milkovich，但他们从来没见过哪个人能像那样容纳阴茎的。更别说那样使用了。

“我嫉妒了，”Vee满嘴爆米花地说道。“真希望我能像那样动。”

“我也是，”Kev回答道。

Vee立刻在他胳膊上打了一拳。“嘿，你个混蛋！”

“嗷！打我干毛线啊，Vee。你自己都他妈的那样说了。我的意思是，该死的看着他那样他妈的动。要是Mickey那样骑着我我也操他。”

“我也是。”Lip主要是对自己说的。

Fiona挑眉看着他，咧嘴一笑。“别让Ian听到你说那种话。”

Lip的脸红了红，他清了清嗓子。他在座位上不自在地扭了扭，而Vee失望地叹了口气。

“去他的，他的屁股比我的都翘。”

Fiona没法反驳，那的确是个完美的屁股，上下晃动着，他的胯部扭转着。

 

** “我要射了，”Mickey轻声喃喃道，他抓着Ian的手跟他十指相扣。 **

**“嗯啊，射吧。射吧，Mick。”Ian挺起身配合他戳刺。**

**Mickey拉着他们交缠的手。“起来。靠过来。”**

**Ian微笑着坐起了身，用另一只胳膊环抱着Mickey的腰部。他们的双唇相贴轻吻，与此同时Mickey的胯部并未停止耸动。**

**“你还好吗？”Ian在Mickey的唇间轻语道。**

**Mickey点了点头，他的呼吸急促起来，抓着Ian的手也愈发用力。**

**“等不及想跟你一起看这个录像了。”Ian继续说道，他的声音是如此之轻，相机里的微型麦克风几乎捕捉不到。“看起来绝对很他妈的火辣。”**

**Mickey笑了起来，双手搂住了Ian的脖子，Ian的胳膊则交缠着搂着他，他们俩做爱的速度放慢了下来。“你看起来一直都很火辣。”**

** Ian轻笑出声，呼出的气喷打在了Mickey脸上。“我是说你。你太他妈的性感了，Mick。” **

** Mickey摇了摇头。“才不会看着我呢。” **

** “我会的，”说着，Ian用力往Mickey体内一顶，这让他后仰起了头，双眼闭上了一会，一声急促的喘息从他的嘴里溢出。 **

** 他再次低下头与Ian的脸咫尺之隔，用半睁着的眼睛盯着他看。这就是那些让Ian能真正相信Mickey能够爱上他的时刻。 **

** “听着，”Ian低语道。“你很火辣。” **

** Mickey的嘴角抽了抽。“嘘。”他让Ian嘘声，试图再次加快节奏。 **

** Ian摇了摇头，忽略着Mickey试图躲避这句赞美的尝试。“你很他妈的美，Mick。” **

** Mickey眨了眨眼，咽下了口水，他的脸还没被一片红晕渲染，他就把头低下将脸埋压在Ian的肩膀和脖颈处了。 **

 

 

“噢，”Debbie捂着嘴说道。要是她能忽略这片子是她的哥哥在操他的男朋友的话，那这整个画面还是很有爱的。

“呃，肉麻矫情的话说够了没，赶紧回归到好东西上。”Carl抱怨着，结果脑袋上被扇了两下，一下来自于Debbie，另一下出自于Fiona。

最后他们的确又回到了’好东西’上来。Mickey在Ian的阴茎上来回弹撞，而Ian也在往上戳刺，他们俩都紧紧地抱着对方，看起来就很痛的样子。然后Gallagher家人和Ball家人看着Mickey脑袋后仰，大声哭喘着被操射了出来，他的脸紧绷着，满是被操翻了的神色。

“卧槽，”Vee和Fiona低语道。

 

 

**之后，发挥着冠军马般的耐力，Mickey来回扭动着，好似不再有明天一样地骑乘着Ian，直到Ian喘气出声，“操，操，快到了，要射了。”**

**“对，对，就是这样。”Mickey粗声喘着。“射给我。射给我。我想要你的火热射在我体内。填满我，操，好吗Ian。”**

**Ian这么做了，他的全身紧绷起来，抽搐着射在了Mickey的体内，将火热一波又一波地洒了进去。**

 

 

“我勒个大操，”Kev喃喃道，而Lip点了点头。他也想让某个小妞像那样恳求着他的精液。

 

 

**最终屏幕上的这对夫夫放松了下来，平缓了呼吸，他们死死抓着对方的手也放松了一点。**

**“操那可真棒，Mick，”Ian呼了口气，抬起头接受着他的吻。他得到了一个缓慢的，充满爱意的深吻。他们的观众胃部一阵抽搐。**

** 最终他们分了开来，Mickey侧身翻躺在了床上，疲惫地呼了口气。Ian大笑着，用手背擦了擦自己的额头。他伸手去拿相机，重新将镜头对焦在了Mickey的身体上，被操翻而很开心的样子。 **

**Mickey对他咧嘴笑着，眨了眨眼。Ian在镜头后轻笑出声。他将镜头平移向下，挪到了Mickey那抽搐着，进行着独特眨眼的小穴上。Ian的手指进入了镜头，他温柔地戳弄着，揉搓着，将指尖点捅进去。最终一道白色精液缓缓地从Mickey的体内流出，Ian开心地哼了哼。**

**“出来了。”**

**他听见了Mickey的大笑。“你他妈个变态。”**

**Ian也轻笑出声，抬起身子再次亲吻着Mickey。他拿开了相机，屏幕也渐渐转黑。**

 

客厅里死一般的寂静，直到Lip不自在地扭了扭，清了清嗓子。“嗯，那个。。。”五双眼睛都看向了他。“。。。我们绝对不能告诉他们俩我们看到了那个片子。”

屋内的每个人都立刻点了点头，同意的不能再同意了，他们每个人脸上都尴尬地泛着红，Kev除外，他微笑着好像他刚刚赢了彩票一样。

一分钟的沉默里他们都假装自己没在等着电视上会出现更多画面，Fiona眯着眼，眼神中满是批判。“谁都不许试着去操Mickey Milkovich。”

这倒没有得到多么立刻的回复。就连Lip和Debbie都挪开了目光，好像他们在想着跟她说的反着来。

Carl最终把目光从电视上挪开了。“我可不保证。”

Fiona低下头看着她的手。“Ian会弄死我们的，”她嘟哝道。

“是啊。”Kev同意道，“不过有个那么火辣的男朋友可是他的错。”

他们又立刻点了点头。

 

END


End file.
